


The Dare

by AkiiBliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, police Aomine, this was based on TAWOG episode ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiiBliss/pseuds/AkiiBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise regretted on doing the dare told by his best friend. But it got better when he need to do the dare to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was based on The Amazing World of Gumball's episode, "The Game" (only the dare part, not the whole thing.) I deeply apologize for my bad writing. And I changed a little bit on the features cause Kise would look ridiculous in a yodeler's outfit. (￣^￣)

It was a dare. A horrible, HORRIBLE, dare. Kise looked at the smaller man. The one who sat in front of him was his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, and the one next to him was Kuroko's boyfriend, Akashi Seijuuro, who has nothing to do on whatever the two of them were doing.

"Kurokocchi, can't we try something else?" The blond sweated.

"A dare is a dare, Kise-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"Yes, Ryouta. If you deny my Tetsuya's request..." Akashi was holding a sharp pair of scissors. Kise flinched, "Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

Kuroko smiled, "And you're in luck. Aomine-kun is on duty today."

This whole dare thing was Kise's own fault. Kise and Kuroko were bored one day, then they decided to play the dare game. Kuroko dared Kise to make a fake theft report to a cop, and it has to be seductive. This dare is going to ruin Kise's life as a model and he doubt no one would notice.

Aomine was bored, writing summons to cars that didn't park well. Well, it's his job as a cop. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Aominecchi~!!" Kise panted from all the running.

Aomine looked at Kise, "Kise? What's up?" He smiled at his lover.

"I like to report a theft!" Kise made a worry face.  
Aomine sighed, "Finally!" He was bored of writing summons. He took out a small notebook, "So, what did the theif look like?"

"Well, he was wearing a monocle!" Kise stated.

Aomine wrote it down and saw Kise wearing a monocle. He was shocked on how Kise wore that so fast. "Okay... Uh, anything else?" Aomine asked.

"Yes! He was wearing a big hat!" Kise stated again. Aomine wrote it down again, and saw Kise wearing the big hat. 'Oh my god, how the hell did he do that?!' Aomime thought. That was fast. "Okay... Any... Distinguishing features?" His eyes narrowed at Kise. 

"Yes! He was shirtless." Kise stated again. He looked at Aomine, his eyes still narrowed. Kise frowned slightly, "Aren't you gonna write that down?" Aomine looked at Kise, "Just testing something..." He closed his eyes slowly, making sure that Kise didn't attempt to run and took his shirt off. He blinked for a second and saw Kise shirtless, 'Holy crap! How did he do that so fast?!!' Aomine thought. He was shocked, "Ahh! And what did the man steal?!"

Kise leaned closer to Aomine and said it quietly, "A kiss..." He made a kissy face to Aomine. Aomine blushed brightly and smacked Kise. Hard. (Ouch.)

A few minutes later, Kuroko was putting a bag of ice on Kise's cheek and eyes, holding back his laughter. (Akashi did the same, the laughing part that is) Kise regretted doing that dare and he would never do it again.


End file.
